


Blow Me Away

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirty Benny Lafitte, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, M/M, Prompt writing, a bit of angst, human feelings, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Cas still has a lot to learn about human feelings.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't what i thought would come out but well, it only says that there will probably be part 3 of this.
> 
> This can also be read as part 2 to Nothing Compared To You.

**Blow me away**

  
  


They were all sitting in the bar drinking and laughing. It was a good day off. 

Benny had been near so it was only logical that they met up for drinks. 

And it was worth it. Just a couple hours in and Dean has already laughed so much that his cheeks ached. 

Only damper on their good mood was Cas who was sitting in the corner, glaring dangers around and overall just being an asshole. 

Dean still tried his best to include him into every conversation, getting out of his own skin of how hard he was trying. But no matter what, Cas just wouldn't cooperate, only getting more pissed off. 

One again they burst out laughing, Benny clapping his hand over Dean's forearm and leaning close, their foreheads almost bumping together but all of a sudden Dean was harshly pulled away. 

In any other situation Dean would have already pulled a gun but the tight grip was way too familiar, he knew that it was Cas, he just didn't understand the reason behind it. 

\- Cas! What the hell, man? - Dean stumbled over his own feet and the chair he was sitting into. 

Benny raised too, his upper lip twitching, letting Dean know that his fangs were at the ready, a low hiss escaping. 

Cas' grip tightened momentarily, his eyes flashing making a chill run down Dean's spine. 

Without saying anything Cas just dragged him out the bar and back to their motel room across the street, pushing Dean through the doors before slamming them shut with too much force, his hands in fists, shaking in anger. 

\- What the actual fuck?! - Dean was pissed off now too, stepping close in front of Cas and turning him around to face Dean. 

\- I can't stand it! He's basically drooling over you! - Cas grinded out, his eyes a flashing storm. 

\- We are friends, Cas! Friends! - Dean threw his hands up in the air but Cas catched them. 

\- He would love to be more than just "friends" and you know it. - no matter of his anger, Cas kept his hold gentle on Dean's wrists. 

\- You're just jealous. It's over reacting. - Dean pulled his hands free, walking to sit down at the bed, bending down untying his boots. 

\- And it's bad? This feeling is driving me mad, Dean! All these touches he pour all over you! I want to rip him apart! He's doing it all on purpose to fuck with me! - Cas let out frustrated, gripping his own hair. 

\- Cas. - Dean sighed, stretching his hand out to his Angel. 

\- I just can't, Dean! How do you cope with it? - Cas was still gripping at his hair in frustration. 

\- Come here. - Dean still held his hand out for Cas who finally looked down at him. 

Cas strode forward, letting Dean grasp his hand, stopping in between Dean's legs. 

\- You let it out. Turn it into love and adoration to the person you love. - Dean shrugged. - You just get used to it. -

Cas sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. 

\- Okay. You could just say it to me at the bar. - Dean stood up. - Benny was pissed, will go let him know that we're alright and you aren't murdering me. -

Dean was trying to joke but the glare he earned from Cas shut him up. 

\- So you want to go to Benny. The go. - Cas stepped back, letting his arms fall to his sides, looking out the crappy window. 

\- What's that supposed to mean? - Dean was frozen to the spot, there was something in Cas' tone that just made his blood turn cold. 

\- Go to your  _ boyfriend _ , Dean. - and with that Cas was gone. 

Dean just stood there frozen, not really believing what just happened. 

After a moment he sat back down not knowing if he wanted to cry or to smash something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for still sticking with me.


End file.
